


Bud

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty gets the C, Communication, Fanart, Jack Zimmermann's Haircut, M/M, captain Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Bitty gets the C and has to tell Jack





	Bud

**Author's Note:**

> His haircut. That's what Jack has to show Bits. His new haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/163865145617/omgpieplease-im-so-proud-of-our-boy-bitty-i)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
